kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaoh
Kamen Rider Gaoh |仮面ライダー牙王（ガオウ）|Kamen Raidā Gaō|Masked Rider Gaoh}} is a fictional character appearing in Kamen Rider Den-O. The actor who portrays him is ((Hiroyuki Watanabe|渡辺裕之|Watanabe Hiroyuki}}, who had previously portrayed Commander Akio Ishimuro in Ultraman Gaia and Taiga Saejima in GARO. Watanabe, at 51, is the oldest individual to portray a Kamen Rider. 'Gaoh' Gaoh( 牙王|Gaō, literally "Fang King") is a thief-king who targets Time Trains and a renegade Kamen Rider who wishes to take over all of space-time by obtaining the legendary Gaoh-Liner to destroy all time as he was fed up with it. He and his Imagin followers took camp at May, 2000 to await his plan to come to fruition, by sending the Molech Imagin to 2007 to set the pieces up. 'Fictional character biography' Due to time paradox events prior to their actual meeting, Ryotaro was made aware of Gaoh's existence. Soon enough, thanks to the Molech Imagin's part and sacrifice, Gaoh hijacks the Den-Liner with the rest of his Imagin followers. On the Den-Liner, he reveals that he is in possession of an Infinity Rider Ticket that, when used with a Master Pass, will summon God's Line and permit travel to distant timelines. Gaoh steals the Master Pass from Owner and proceeds to summon God's Line. Yuto Sakurai forces his Zero-Liner onto the track of God's Line as he, Ryotaro and Hana pursue Gaoh. However, Gaoh easily defeats Zeronos Altair Form in battle before using the Den-Liner's Doggy Launcher to blast the Zero-Liner off the tracks, sending the Rider and his train to a different point in time. In the Edo Period, Gaoh forces Sanada Yukimura to aid him in finding the Gaoh-Liner, with Ryotaro and company interfering. He succeeds in gaining the train and uses God's Line to bring it back to December 26, 1988, the battleground for the "Climax Scene" and the day Ryotaro Nogami, Kamen Rider Den-O, was born. Momotaros attempts to hold Gaoh off, but was outnumbered and completely knocked out by the time they arrived. By repeating the time paradox event, Yuto retrieves the three Ryotaros from moments in time prior to the current crisis for Urataros, Kintaros & Ryutaros to possess to aid the current Ryotaro. Gaoh manages to defeat all the Den-O Forms, as well as Zeronos Vega Form after his Imagin minions failed to do so, but after a quick clash with a resilient Den-O Sword Form, Gaoh attempts to escape in the Gaoh-Liner, engaging the combined Zero-Liner and Den-Liner Denkousekka in a train battle, which he loses. He is finally defeated after another quick clash with Sword Form, causing his body to dissolve into dust. Forms Gaoh Form *'Rider height': 198 cm *'Rider weight': 102 kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 6t **'Maximum jump height': 25 m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.2s Kamen Rider Gaoh is the only Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Den-O to only have one form, called (Gaoh Form, ガオウフォーム|Gaō Fōmu) and no Imagin partner (similar to Zeronos Altair Form). It is visually based on a crocodile and is similar to Den-O Sword Form. Upon transforming, Gaoh says ("Everything, I'll devour it all", 全員、俺が喰ってやる, Zen'in, ore ga kutte yaru). Equipment Gaoh Belt The (Gaoh Belt, ガオウベルト, Gaō Beruto) allows for Gaoh to become Kamen Rider Gaoh. It uses a Rider Pass and SetTouch system, just like the Den-O Belt. However, it uses the gold-plated instead. How Gaoh came to obtain the Gaoh belt and the knowledge of its functions is never disclosed. *'Device': SetTouch (Gaoh Belt) *'Imagin': None *'Change system': The transformation is performed by swiping the Rider Pass over the SetTouch, similar to the Suica system. *'Change announcement': GAOH FORM *'Primary finisher': FULL CHARGE GaohStriker The (Machine GaohStriker, マシンガオウストライカー|Mashin GaōSutoraikā) is Gaoh's personal motorcycle that he uses to pilot the Gaoh-Liner. GaohGasher The (GaohGasher, ガオウガッシャー, GaōGasshā) is Gaoh's only weapon and only has a ((Sword Mode|ソードモード|Sōdo Mōdo}}. It is visually similar to Den-O's DenGasher Sword Mode, except it has a gold, serrated blade. He uses the weapon for his Full Charge attack, the ((Tyrant Crash|タイラントクラッシュ|Tairanto Kurasshu}}, which is similar to Den-O Sword Form's Extreme Slash attack. Gaoh-Liner The (Gaoh-Liner |ガオウライナー, Gaōrainā) was built by the king of an ancient civilization. In the time of said civilization, it was referred to by its actual name, ((God's Train|神の列車|Kami no Ressha}}, due to having the power to control all of time, able to easily erase Singularity Points. Due to the vastness of its power, the king sealed the Gaoh-Liner away within the time of its creation. Gaoh sought use of the train, tricking Yukimura into unsealing the cave in which the Gaoh-Liner was sealed in. Upon its release, Gaoh wreaks havoc upon the feudal village before heading into 1988, intent on erasing Ryotaro for having interfered. The Gaoh-Liner battles Zeronos Vega Form until Gaoh attempts to escape in it, engaging the Den-Liner/Zero-Liner combo in a battle between the time-trains and is destroyed by them, undoing the damage caused by it. Kiba Gaoh-Liner Kiba (ガオウライナーキバ（牙）,Gaōrainā Kiba) is the first car. In Battle Mode, it has jaws like a crocodile, which can not only bite through targets but fire a powerful energy beam. Other cars Gaoh-Liner Kiba is followed by several other train cars which do not have any offensive capabilities. They are black, like Kiba, and have two rows of bronze ridges running along the tops of the cars similar to a crocodile's scales on its back. Within each car is a barrage of missiles that are shot at an enemy. References 1. ^ "A magazine scan that details Kamen Rider Gaoh". http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/6464/1179430932839eu3.jpg. Retrieved on 17 May 2007. 2. ^ "A magazine scan detailing aspects of Gaoh". http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q47/Asumu/Den-O/1180584022758-1.jpg. Retrieved on 31 May 2007.